dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Matt Beale
Matt Beale is a British filmmaker who is known for being a member of FiveWhoFans and creator of The Randomness Of The Twelfth Doctor Who, and its relaunched series Doctor Who - Revelations, as well as Plover Close. He has also made a number of films based around his original "vlogging" series theFezanite. Work Matt joined Youtube with one aim; to make a Doctor Who fan film. Early attempts were made to upload an episode he originally shot at the age of 11, but this caused problems and work was forgotten. Months later, he relaunched his videos with 'The Garden of the Tardis'. This simple video began his first Youtube series which he aimed to make. In a turn of events, Matt stepped down from his role as the Twelfth Doctor after only one series to put more work behind the scenes. The show peaked at its third series but did not continue from there. In 2010, Matt Beale and Tom Collins teamed up to make their new series Plover Close which was an independent series about a Time Agent and his fight to protect the street he lived on. Two series were made and third was close to completion when all work was cancelled due to complications of locations. The story has not yet been resolved. After many years of waiting, Matt finally joined FiveWhoFans in 2011 and was a member until it's deletion at the end of the year before the channel was temporarily closed. Matt was the main star and a co-producer of BurningPotatoFilms' series Final Days, which remains an unfinished project, and voiced the Newsreader in Series 3 of Time Agent. As of 2012, Matt's attention turned to his new fan film series Doctor Who - Revelations but the first episode is yet to be complete. Matt used his original "vlogging" series called "theFezanite" in which he played himself who fights clones and meddles with time to make a full film called Rise of the Fezanites which was met with great admiration. All in the Balance acted as a sequel in early 2013. After attempting work on a third Fezanite film, Matt took a break from film making while doing his GCSEs and first year of A-levels. In July 2014, Matt relaunched his original Doctor Who fan film as Doctor Who - Revelations, an audio series starring similar characters to his previous series. Three audios were released over the summer with a 2-part special in November. The third series was released with The Fallen God in April 2015, Exodus in July, March of the Wicker Men in October and Christmas special Turkey, Tinsel and Terror in January 2016. A fourth series is expected in Summer 2016. Filmography - The Randomness Of The Twelfth Doctor Who (2009 - 2011) - The Twelfth Doctor (also directed, wrote, produced and played numerous extras) - Plover Close (2010 - 2012) - Agent Sarn Darvak (also directed, wrote and produced) - DWFA: Night Before Christmas (2010) - Michael Davies (no longer on YouTube) - Final Days (2011) - Gerian (trailer uploaded only) - Time Agent (2011) - Newsreader #1 (voice only, video footage cut) - Batman | Halloween of Hell (2011) - Batman (pilot) - Rise of the Fezanites (2012) - Matt Beale and his Clones (also directed, wrote and produced) - A Christmas Carol | Fan Film (2012) - Voice of the Ghost of Christmas Past - All in the Balance (2013) - Matt Beale and his Clones (also directed, wrote and produced) - Doctor Who - Revelations (2014 - ) - The Doctor (also directed, wrote and played numerous roles) - Doctor Who - Aimless Wanderings: Five Credits a Month (2014) - Arnold